


18

by ahtnamas_rats



Series: 18 // ziam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtnamas_rats/pseuds/ahtnamas_rats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Larry was a coverup for an actual relationship in the band? What is Zerrie really never happened and Zayn is in love with his bandmate? What if Sophia never came into the picture after Danielle? What if Liam is unknown about his feelings about Zayn? What if 18 was written for Zayn and Liam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just to make something clear.  
> I do not ship Elounor, but It is real in this story. Larry is nothing but friends, this story focuses on Ziam.

It began towards the end of the Up All Night tour. Zayn would always cling to Liam, like a koala, or a child to their mother. Of course it seems like something two best friends would do, well it did to Liam, Zayn was well aware what he was doing.  
When Louis noticed how Zayn was to Liam, he suspected Zayn was in 'love' with Liam. He came up with a plan with the other two, Harry and Niall, to get the two together. But it was especially hard when Liam was straight, and in a relationship with Danielle.  
So one night, when Liam was out with Danielle, doing whatever. Louis sat Zayn down, and asked him about Liam. Zayn remained quiet, but it was not unusual he is the quiet one, the most reserved one. Thinking Zayn would tell Niall, he brought the lad in and left the room for the two to have privacy.  
When Louis got back into the room, after fifteen minutes, Zayn was crying onto Niall's shoulder. "You're right, Lou." Niall mouthed. Louis took Niall's spot, and continued asking him questions. Zayn would cooperate half the time, giving short answers.  
At the end of the day, Liam walked into the tourbus, hand in hand with Danielle, who was going to leave for her hotel after she said 'hi' to the boys. Trying not to be rude all four, or three, of them said 'hi' while Zayn kept quiet. He didn't feel like talking, especially if he did, it'll come out in a bunch and so quiet that no one could understand him. He just stayed on his phone, and -not rudely - ignored Danielle. He didn't want to be rude, but Danielle said it must be because he was tired, and that she was headed to her hotel room.  
Once Danielle left, Liam asked Zayn a question. Zayn didn't reply back, and then walked towards his bunk and climbed into it, and closed to curtain. Liam asked the boys what was wrong, was it something he did? Liam wanted to know. But of course Louis came up with a lie, for Zayn's sake, that Zayn just finished Facetiming his family. Liam took the small lie as a truth.  
But the truth came out when Liam officially told every that Danielle dumped him. She knew that Zayn liked Liam, just liked nothing more, she wasn't stupid. She definitely wasn't oblivious like Liam was. She knew if she would dump Liam, he would be happier with Zayn. Two best friends falling in love, it happens.  
As Danielle broke up with Liam, she hinted at how Zayn was attached to Liam, like the two used to be when they began dating. He wasn't prepared when he listened to Zayn and Louis's conversation. Zayn told Louis everything, and Liam overheard.  
"You what?" Liam interrupted the two talking, they both looked horrified, and Zayn tried to pull away from everything, nearing the corner of the couch, and away from both Louis and Liam.  
"You weren't supposed to hear that, Liam." Louis said, taking Zayn's side.  
"You two were talking about me. How was I supposed to not hear that?" Liam asked, having a small smile when he realized Zayn said he loves Liam.  
Zayn was still trying to hide, unsuccessfully leaving the room. Liam noticed and followed him outside the tourbus. Zayn tried hiding behind a brick wall, and successfully did it for at least ten minutes. He walked away from the small alley, and then bumped into Liam. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath. He tried to get away, but Liam then grabbed his shoulder and he froze.  
"Look, Zayn. I know I eavesdropped, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have, but I heard my name-" Liam paused, and looked at Zayn who was staring at the ground, not wanting to look at Liam. "Zayn, look at me." Liam put his hand under Zayn's chin, and lifted his chin up, looking into Zayn's hazel eyes. "Zee, if I knew how you felt about me, I would've-"  
"Ignored me. You would have gotten awkward around me. Liam, I know you would. When I realized all this, you were still with Danielle. And what you heard was me venting to Louis, about everythi-" Zayn was cut off by Liam pushing Zayn's back towards the wall, and kissing him.  
"Did that seem like I would ignore you, Zee?" Liam asked. Unable to find his voice, Zayn just shook his head no. "I would never ignore you Zayn. You mean to much to me, always have and always will." Liam smiled, giving Zayn a light kiss.  
They both walked onto the bus, now sitting close to each other, the first in weeks. Louis smiled in triumph, his plan worked.  
"That wasn't a one time thing, was it Liam?" Zayn whispered to Liam. Liam smiled and replied, "I sure hope not."  
"Look at those two lovebirds, Hazza!" Louis interrupted the small cute moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam comes out to their management.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up names for Modest! Management. So yeah.  
> It's six months after the prologue, like a week after Take Me Home was released.

It was the day they were afraid of. The day when they decided to tell their management about them. They've been dating for three months now, being official after their first kiss towards the end of June, it was now November a week after Take Me Home was released. Liam and Zayn have been the happiest ever and everyone suspects it because the new album Take Me Home has been doing great in the charts, I mean the other boys are happy about it, right? The other boys were happy for their two bandmates.  
Harry and Louis have been in their place before, but they are most definitely not in a relationship. Niall, Louis and Harry decided to tag along with the couple to the meeting even though Modest! only requested Zayn and Liam.  
"Hello boys, you know why you're here, let's talk about it." Robert said, waiting for a response from the boys. Robert was the head of their management, the man that everyone hated.  
"Zayn and I are in a relationship, sir. And there is nothing you can do about it," Liam said, calmly and in the most strongest voice he had, the voice that made everyone listen to him.  
"Is that so, Mr Malik?" Robert asked Zayn who stumbled over his words. But got out a small yes. "Well, you know what that means. One of you will need to get a fake girlfriend. Shall I call Danielle? A lot of people would believe that their beloved 'ship' came back. Or what about Zayn?"  
"There's that one chick from Little Mix, Perrie Edwards." Chelsea, another Modest! Management rep. Another one the boys all hate. But to be honest they hate everyone at Modest!.  
"Maybe, Simon keeps asking us to set someone up from these two bands. So why not make Zerrie? Zayn and Perrie." Robert asked.  
"Ha! Like Ben and Jerry, but as Zayn and Perrie," Harry blurted out, making Louis crack up, and Zayn glare at him.  
"I'm not going anywhere near her." Zayn said, shocking the whole management team.  
"Is that so?" Robert asked, then turned to Louis and Harry, "How would you two like to help your bandmates, and make your friends believe that Larry is actually real, and we can make it seem like we are trying to hide both of your love for each other?"  
"Anything to let my mates be happy." Louis smiled, with an glare in his eyes towards Robert. "So Hazza, how would you like to my fake boyfriend?"  
Harry smirked, and replied, "I would love it Loubear!" Harry attacked Louis with a big bear hug.  
"Good, now you guys can go. Just don't let the words ziam slip out of your guys' mouth." Robert smiled.  
The whole band mumbled a whatever and fuck you, as they walked out.  
"You guys don't need to do that for us," Zayn told Louis.  
"If I didn't want to it, I wouln't have. Plus Eleanor would understand, she adores you two, and she would do anything to make you guys safe from all the homophobic people."  
They all piled into the elevator, Zayn's arm was around Liam's shoulder while he whispered something privately.  
"How is this fair? You guys are all in a relationship, even it is real or fake, and I'm single." Niall complained, pouting, and fixing his snapback.  
"Awh, poor Nialler," Liam pouted, making fun of Niall.  
"Boys, bring it in!" Louis, basically, yelled, and forced all of them into a big group hug.  
"What are you two lovebirds doing tonight?" Harry asked, jokingly. Louis let out a small obnoxious laugh. "I didn't mean it like that. If you guys are doing that, please say that you guys are doing nothing. Dammit, Lou."  
"Movie night, wanna come?" Zayn asked, hugging Liam from the back. The rest of the boys nodded.  
"Who's driving?" Harry asked. All of them pointed to Harry, so far it was only him and Louis that had their license since they all were busy. "Why am I always driving?" He complained. "Why can't we take seperate cars?"  
"Do you think they would actually let me drive? If you did, you must be crazy." Louis said. The boys trusted his driving, but he would get distracted by everything, like the one bush on the side of the road, and the one dandelion by itself.  
"Then learn to focus when driving. Just get in," Harry said unlocking the car. Louis beat Niall to the passenger seat.  
"Why do I get stuck in the back with the couple?" Niall complained once again.  
"We aren't that bad," Liam frowned, obviously hurt by the blond lad's words.  
Louis snorted, "Oh hell you aren't. If we weren't here, you would already be riding Zayn."  
"YOU TOLD THEM I BOTTOMED?!?" Liam yelled at Zayn, whose face turned red after Louis's words.  
"Louis forced me into saying it. He noticed when you were limping," Zayn countered back, "and I told you to stay in and pretend to be sick!" Zayn paused. "So it's your fault he found out."  
Liam playfully glared at his boyfriend, while Harry drove off to the apartment complex all the boys shared.


End file.
